mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Tommyrod
Summary Tommyrod (トミーロッド 'Tomīroddo', commonly referred to as “'Tommy'”), was one of the Sous Chefs of the Gourmet Corp.. With an insectile appearance complete with wings, Tommyrod cultivated “parasite bugs” under his skin to deploy at his will. He was the first Gourmet Corp.member and Sous Chef to seriously fight Toriko without using a GT Robo. Power Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Tommyrod Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Classification: Human, Bishokukai Sous Chef, Bishokuya Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, agility, endurance, durability, flight (via wings). can also harden his wings to use as shields, super vision (has compound eyes which can even see Sani's feelers and weaker electromagnetic waves), the ability to produce parasitic insects from his body in large quantities (1,000+), 'Shivering' (without the insect "eggs" to incubate, Tommyrod can blow out the boiled moisture of the eggs with high temperature and high pressure, this results in an impact similar to that of a bullet on the target with explosive qualities, it can be assumed that Tommyrod can also use Shivering to regulate his body temperature), can remove his limiters to access his full strength, the ability to grow sharp fangs (these are retractable), Gourmet Cells (these evolve as Tommy eats more and more delicious food varieties and can initiate self defense mechanisms for the body) Weaknesses: Producing insects from inside of his body requires him to expend 1500 kilocalories to hatch a single egg, for this reason Tommyrod can only produce 1,000 insects at once, at any given time, has a limit of 10,000 parasitic eggs inside his body, hates the smell of phytoncide Attack Potency: At least Building level+, possibly Multi City-Block level with bugs (His bugs have high capture levels) | Small Town level+ (Superior than Toriko in this state), Town level+ with Parasite Emperor | Country level (punched a hole in Sani's stomach) Range: Several dozen meters Speed: Faster than the eye can see movement speed (was able to move faster than Toriko could register on occasions, Tommyrod was able to move fast enough to dodge tens upon tens of Toriko's Flying Forks and Knives), supersonic+ reaction speed, likely higher | At least supersonic, likely hypersonic via powerscaling (casually blitzed and delivered a flurry of punches to Toriko) | Massively hypersonic+ (mach 1000+) Durability: Small Town level+ (withstand many attacks from Toriko, including several Kugi Punches) | Town level | Likely Country level Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class M | Likely Class G | Class G+ Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Class MJ | Likely Class GJ | Class ZJ+ Stamina: Extremely large (a thousand times larger than the average human), the moment an egg is "hatched" in Tommy's esophagus and born out his mouth, the insect carries out with it energy from inside his body, each one of these insects take 1500 kilocalories, which is essentially 400 grams of sugar, this is about the same amount of calories lost by a 60 kg human being running a marathon of 25 kilometers. for a normal person, there would be enough fatigue for a period of rest to be needed. From this it can be gauged that Tommyrod more or less has a stamina one thousand times greater than that of the average human, on top of this, Tommy, after taking all of Toriko's best attacks, and getting Knocking performed on him by Teppei, still had nearly all of his bodily energy left, seeing as how he was still capable of releasing the Parasite Emperor inside of him Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant, this is evident of his ability to go head to head in a fight with Toriko Notable Attacks/Technique: -Full Power Form: Tommyrod normally wears rings around his arms, waist, and legs to limit his strength. When removing them, he reverts to his real form, which is far superior to his limited self. Tommyrod_full.png -Insect-like mutation: Tommyrod's body has undergone insect-like mutations through unknown means, the most striking being his wings. He also has large clusters of nerve cells stored in every part of his body, which allows him to control his body even when heavily injured. This also makes him very difficult to paralyze with Knocking. With his ganglions, Tommyrod can even move a detached limb (the Capture Level of his left arm being no less than 200). Furthermore, he has eyes going beyond the level of compound, with each having one million individual lenses; he could use them to see even the smallest object, such as Sunny's feelers. Like Coco, he can see even the weaker electromagnetic waves. -Insect Production: Tommyrod has the ability to store and hatch insects inside his body. He has 10,000+ parasitic eggs, which he hatch in his esophagus before sending out, through his mouth. He can control any bug, as long as he has it in his stomach. Tommyrod can also fire off the broken eggs, which explode on impact, like bullets by heating up his breath through shivering and spitting them out. * Exploding Insects (Insect beast, Capture Level 10) & Detonator Insect (Capture Level 25): Tommy produces several small cylinder - shaped insects to latch onto an opponent, then he produces a much larger insect which, when killed, will detonate all the smaller insects in a very large explosion. * Jongal Stag Beetle (Insect beast, Capture Level 38): Stag beetles with the size of a human hand. They are really fast and their jaws can easily bite through human bones and flesh. A bunch of these gave a lot of trouble to Toriko's group with none of them managing to harm the insects due to their fast reactions and their armor-hard shell. * Parasite Emperor (Insect beast, Capture Level 81): A "devil that will eat anything without discrimination", the Parasite Emperor is a hybrid insect beast with a capture level of 81, it is created through cross-breeding numerous ferocious insect species. To be born it requires in essence all of Tommyrod's bodily energy, a testament to its power. Tommyrod also comments that he uses most of his energy to restrain this creature from being born. The beast's breath is below freezing, it can also release high temperature gas for flame-based attacks as well as excrete scorpion poisons and a spider's web. -Super Heated Breath: It is revealed that Tommy can heat his breath to very high temperature and fire it off like bullets which explode when they hit the enemy, though he normally uses this power to cause the eggs in his throat to hatch. -Fangs: Tommy can grow fangs which are very sharp, normally he keeps them retracted to allow his insects to be born out of his mouth. -Intimidation: It is like a visionary optical illusion which can be used to avoid meaningless battles and can make his enemy shit his pants (he appears like a vicious bloodlusted demon, many creatures are scared as hell of it, it is a very useful ability against his opponents). Tommy's is a projection of a demonic octopus-like being with a vein-filled, pulsing head. * Bomb Egg (ボムエッグ Bomu Eggu): Tommyrod spits insect eggs hosted in his body that thanks to a previous shivering technique, they can explode like popcorn. The Bomb Eggs are powerful enough to make Toriko's arm explodes when spited in rapid succession. * Bomb Egg Storm (ボムエッグストーム Bomu Eggu Sutōmu): Tommy fires a barrage of hot and explosive insect eggs in multiple directions. * Wing Shield (ウイングシールド Uingu Shīrudo): Tommyrod hardens his wings and bends them to his front in order to block attacks. He was only seen using this technique to counter Sunny's Hair Spit. Key: Century Soup Arc | Full Power without Limiters | Cooking Festival Arc Category:CharactersCategory:Toriko